Lorien Elders
The Elders of Lorien are powerful Loric beings containing every known Legacy between them. These Loric live far longer than average Loric people and the titles are passed on every tens of thousands of years to those that Lorien recognises as strong of heart. There were originally ten elders of Lorien, but the number was reduced to nine after the Secret Wars. The Ten chosen Garde were chosen by the planet to be the next generation of Elders, taking on their predecessors' Legacies. They are expected to be more powerful than the previous generation. When Garde have been chosen to take on the title of Pittacus, they must revoke their original names until their death. History Legends Legend tells of the nine Elders finding the Phoenix Stones, which unlocked the power of the Garde and released the Chimæra from hiding. This created a prosperous and peaceful place where ecosystems, food, and resources flourished. This event is marked with the Quartermoon festival. Prophecy These Elders also put forward a prophecy stating that one day, the planet will be attacked when it is least expected and the attack will destroy the planet. Though defense of the planet was taken somewhat seriously, many Loric grew complacent, not believing in the prophecy, but the attack from the Mogadorians still happened and wiped out all but the nine chosen Garde, their Cêpans, their pilot, and a second ship of three Cêpans and a newborn Garde with their fifteen Chimæra. Shortly before the Mogadorian Invasion, the leader of the Elders, Pittacus Lore, assembled the other Elders for an unknown reason. Around the same time, a violet light appeared and was seen for several weeks. It is speculated that the Mogadorians killed the Elders first before they attacked the rest of the planet; they were confirmed to have sacraficed themselves for the sake of the plan. Pittacus, sustaining heavy injuries, managed to make it to Earth to give as much information to Malcolm Goode before he died. His skeleton remains in Malcolm's underground office. Earth *Many myths of people with extraordinary powers are not actually myths; they were Loric. *Seven of the elders, including Pittacus, became known as the Seven Sages of Greece. Pittacus was the military leader and became known as Pittacus of Mytilene; he led an army to victory over an Athenian army by offering to engage in single combat with the general. Pittacus took off his head stating "sometimes in the interest of greater peace, it is necessary to engage in isolated violence." Once Greece was thriving, the Elders left. *It is said that Pittacus Lore is currently in hiding, biding his time until the Loric come together to avenge Lorien. However as of the Mogadorian Invasion Era, it is believed that Pittacus was killed. Known Elders The names of the Elders remain the same through every generation as it is more of a title rather than a name. Pittacus Lore - the leader The greatest and the leader of the elders, the previous Loric holding the title was aproximately 10,000 years old. Pittacus is said to be the most powerful of the Elders and is the only one who could fight Setrákus Ra, the Mogadorian leader. Number Four is the new Pittacus Lore, as he holds all the same powers as Pittacus. Pittacus Lore shares his name with the author. Loridas Loridas was the lone remaining Elder, who remained on Lorien and met with the nine Garde and Cêpan to cast a charm on them, a defence mechanism which prevented them from being killed out of order. Loridas was said to be an Aeternus, which allowed him to live longer than any other Elder by reverting to a younger age and vitality. If Ella comes into an Elder's powers, she would probably take Loridas' spot, being an Aeternus as well. However, it is possible that his being an Aeternus could have simply been another one of Crayton's lies. Loridas was most likely killed during the invasion. Setrákus Ra - the Tenth Elder Before he was banished to the planet of Mogadore, he was known as the tenth elder. Pittacus Lore discovered Setrákus' experimentation with Loralite stones and saved him from death, allowing him to escape. Cleobulus - the Sixth Elder Solon - 8th Elder Chilon - 7th Elder Bias - 9th Elder Thales - 6th Elder Periander - 5th Elder Periander, a greek word meaning "tyrrant." This could be the name of the 5th Elder, Number 5, which could explain his betrayel. Trivia *Six noticed some unique scars on Setrákus Ra's ankle, hinting that he could have been one of the original Ten Elders. In I Am Number Four, when Number Three is about to die, it is mentioned that the Loric Pendants can only be worn by the Loric. ''Note: Setrákus Ra was actually an Elder. He wanted to abuse Lorien's gifts, and so was kicked out of the circle of Elders. Pittacus attempted to kill him, but Setrákus Ra escaped and joined the Mogadorians. At Mogadore, he genetically enhanced himself and many other Mogadorians (hence the vatborn), making him a Loric-Mogadorian hybrid. '' *It is revealed by Pittacus that he was one of the seven sages of Greece and went by the name Pittacus of Myteline. Assuming the other 6 elders also went by their own names in Greece, they would be called Cleobulus, Solon, Chilon, Bias, Thales and Periander. Category:Loric Category:Loric Elder